


Don't Shoot

by SpencerArbre



Category: Glee
Genre: Couple, Drama, F/F, Faberry, Glee - Freeform, Humor, Quinn Fabray - Freeform, Roleplay, Shooting, future faberry, gun - Freeform, married faberry, rachel berry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerArbre/pseuds/SpencerArbre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel opened her eyes to the bright light of the sun shining into her window. She squinted and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, turning to pick up her cell phone from her bedside table. When she reached over, still half blind from the light, her hand hit something hard. She jumped back, and as her eyes adjusted, she found herself staring into the eyes of Quinn Fabray. And she was holding a gun to her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just working on writing shorter stories so this is my first attempt at writing a story shorter than 600 words.

Rachel woke up feeling renewed and rejuvenated. She had slept so soundly that she had woken up in the same position she had fallen asleep in. She stretched and turned over in her bed before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and reaching over to the night stand to grab her glasses but her hand bumped into something cold and hard. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Quinn Fabray with a gun pointing at her. 

“Quinn!” Rachel gasped, quickly jumping from the bed, “You weren’t supposed to be here for another week. What…what are you doing here?” 

Rachel tried to run around the bed to gain some space between he and the blond, but Quinn simply followed, never letting the gun stray from it’s target. “You know why I’m here Berry. Where is it?” 

“I won’t give it to you , Quinn. You know I won’t.” Rachel continued to slowly back away trying to get to the door, but Quinn continued to follow her with the gun still pointing at her. 

Quinn walked towards Rachel until the brunette was pressed against the door and the gun was too her chest. “Either you give it to me now, or I will pull this trigger.” 

Rachel leveled the girl with a look, “No,” Rachel straightened her posture and puffed out her chest, “I will never stoop to that level, Quinn. I won’t do it.” 

“Fine,” Quinn growled and grabbed one of Rachel’s arms spinning the woman around and slamming her into the door to keep her in place. The blond put the gun in her waistband for a moment and used both hands to force Rachel’s hands together, before holding them in place with one hand then pulling Rachel away from the door so she could open it. 

Quinn pushed Rachel out the door and pulled the gun out of her pants. “You know where to go.” The blond said putting the gun to the back of Rachel’s head. 

Rachel walked down the hallway and down the stairs. “Quinn you don’t have to do this.” Rachel pleaded. 

“Yes I do. Walk. Or I shoot.” Rachel continued to walk as Quinn led her to where she wanted to go. The brunette knew she had no choice so there was no point in resisting anymore. 

“Okay, we’re here…” Rachel said stopping in the kitchen. 

“Great. You know what to do.” Quinn said. Rachel nodded. 

“If you just go sit in the dining room, I’ll bring it to you. Rachel tried to get the woman to take the gun off her head but Quinn wouldn’t budge. 

“No, Rachel. Give it to me.” Quinn gripped the gun in her hand, she didn’t want to do this but she knew Rachel might not cooperate. 

“No.” Rachel said again. 

“Fine, you made your choice.” Quinn pulled the trigger and a stream of water came shooting out of the gun leaving a small wet spot on Rachel’s pajama’s. 

Rachel held her hands over the spot and dramatically fell to the floor. Quinn stared down at her wife for a moment before she giggled and knelt down. “Okay, are you happy now? I woke you up like a mobster asking for his drugs. Can I have my bacon now?” 

Rachel giggled and sat up. “Fine…only because you were a hot gangster though.” 

“You know it, Berry.” Quinn said blowing into the barrel of her squirt gun.


End file.
